


Hey Tommy what beyond the portal?

by Pillow_Girl1



Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Admin Power, Dream should learn impulse control like now, Gen, Memory Loss, Other, Poor George he just found him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillow_Girl1/pseuds/Pillow_Girl1
Summary: Dream goes through a portal and it doesn't end well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &; GeorgeNotFound
Series: De-aged Dream AU (Tommy) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071140
Comments: 10
Kudos: 300





	Hey Tommy what beyond the portal?

Dream for the short time he had been with Tommy had always wondered what was beyond the glowing purple in front of him. Tommy was in the mine, Dream could go in and see what's on the other side and come back before tomorrow night. He had a packed bag, his orange hoodie on, his enchanted iron sword and his turtle shell helmet. Dream stepped into the purple mist and as the world swirled around him a sudden wave of heat hit him. He stepped outside to a red world, he looked around and saw a path... it felt familiar like Techno, Phil and Fundy and like that strange mask Tommy hid from him. He ran down the path and found a black house like thing, there was another portal inside that just called him. He stepped in and when he stepped out he was on a large rock in a place nothing like Logsted. He walked down a path into a house he glanced in a chest and saw a bunch of seemingly random items but there was food so he took that and a fishing pole. The floor was had of crafting tables, he walked around a bit more this was all so familiar. 

He saw a long pathway made of wood he started to walk down it because it called him. He pasted a castle and he saw a building made of quartz with purple windows, he stepped in. There was a fountain and when he touched the water his hand felt weird. He heard a voice he knew but couldn't place say 

"Hello, are you lost?" 

Dream turned around and saw a man with large round glasses and a blue t-shirt. What should he say, he wasn't lost just looking around.

"Just looking around"

The man seemed shocked and said

"Come again?"

"Just looking around?"

"W-What's your name!?"

"Clay"

The man seemed to deflate at that he just looked at him in sadness.

"Hey it's fine G̸̪͌è̶̦͂ȏ̶̘̟͎͋ŕ̸̨͙͆̽g̷̬̺̕e̵͎͔̼̊͑̋" He felt a strange sensation as his body felt like it was being ripped in haft but it was painless. His voice changed then changed back then to something new then back to normal. The man stared at him as he stumbled back and fell down his head spinning, the man put a handout and Dream just wanted Tommy. A command appeared in fount of his and he pressed the button he was gone. 

"DREAM!" Yelled two voices but when Dream opened his eyes it was only Tommy holding him. He smiled because he was safe, he passed out right after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are my fuel


End file.
